Goukai
Goukai is a sixteen year old Chunin from Konohagakure no Sato. Appearance: The shinobi stands at an above average height for someone his age and stands at five feet eleven inches. He has a goofy and friendly look always imprinted upon his face despite the much hatred he has confronted. He has beryl-tinged irises and thin eyebrows laying just above with a bed of obsidian hair with a spikey tendency to it, though the hair also falls along the sides of his head until the upper portion of his chin. Background: Goukai was born in the Land of Fire to his mother, Kasumi, and his father, Seiji, a man who had left his mother shortly after impregnating her, due to his illegal immigrant status. His mother, absolutely needy and unkeen to the idea that she would be alone for the rest of her life, took to the stripper pole and managed to keep the both of them alive and well. Goukai, after reaching a needy age, wanted his mother to recognize him. He wanted to make her proud and happy of him, but he realized that the only people she paid attention to were the black men that she brought home. As the days passed on, Goukai started to crave for his mother's affection, having never truly gotten the attention of an adult figure in his life. Each time he tried, she'd shove him to the side or put him in his room which deeply cut a scar into Goukai's heart. He felt that his mother didn't want him and that she didn't love him, and that it was his fault. In an attempt to gain her love once more he took to becoming similar to the men that she loved. He started talking like a gangster, wearing droopy pants, engaging in school fights, and other notorious things, but no matter what he did his mother continued to ignore and throw him aside. His father, having had left him at an early age, planning on taking his mother to court for custody over Goukai, came back in the middle of the night and tried to talk some sense into his mother before they ended up splitting things unevenly for Goukai. His mother, angered by the blasphemy his father had offered, reached for a knife in the kitchen, pounced forward, and started stabbing his father repeatedly infront of the young boy. Moments later, crimson puddles coated the wooden floor. As he looked up into his father's eyes, shivering in fright, he saw the life of an important person in his life fade away, a man who had tried to help me, someone who had tried to take him away from the horrible life he had, and, in the end, all he could do was sit at the sidelines and watch as his father was stabbed by the woman who had given life to him, whom had then taken her own life after realization that she was going to go to jail. Goukai, after that day, was never the same again. Personality: Although Goukai went missing in action for a few months, he was still loyal to his village, taking it upon himself to stand beside his village through the ill times; such as when demons struck, when Kirigakure struck, and many other epidemics. His loyalty soars to the limit that he would not kill any man due to his belief that noone should have their life taken, no matter what they've done. The love for his village is something he holds dear and he is usually seen sticking his neck out for those whom he holds dear; those people being the people from his village. Goukai has a tendency to act brave, tough, and outrageously stupid, not being able to understand many words of high or medium vocabulary level, when it comes to things that require mental intelligence and strategetics, something he is not too keen to. His bravery in combat is remarkable, considering that he holds no fear towards anyone if they come between the safety of his village and the lives of his friends. His intelligence is lower than more than likely any shinobi that has ever lived, seen in his expulsion from the academy three times over and sixteen time failure-rate during the Genin examinations. Goukai, coupled with being rash and retarded, holds a slur that he picked up at an early age, which many people rarely understand unless they've been around him for a long time. Many do take his improper language and try to turn it on him and make fun of him which he has learned to ignore. Goukai is also seen, in some situations, as a perverted teen whom takes any chance to, in a sly manner, get glimpses of pretty women. His perverted nature is usually supressed nowadays. Despite his rash and idiotic nature, the boy is a strong believer of peace, believing that one day hatred can be brought to an end. He continues to search for the answer to defeat hatred and bring peace to the world. Category:People